Sign on the Dotted Line
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito learns a valuable life lesson: read something before you sign it.


Akihito stretched. It was nice not having to work today but he really should know better than to let Asami have his way with him again in the morning. He flushed a little at the memory of their lazy early morning activities. The main problem with going along with Asami in the morning was that he always went back to sleep afterwards and woke up too late to get anything done.

Akihito grabbed his phone and checked the time, 2pm and he was still curled up in bed. He groaned and slowly hauled himself out of bed, limbs aching a little and a rather familiar twinge in his backside made itself known. He grabbed some casual clothes, just a singlet and shorts and with a ruffle of his hair, went in search of food.

He was still a little disoriented with sleep and didn't register that there multiple voices speaking as he made his way through the lounge.

"Ah, kitten, I see you are up."

"Hmm?" Akihito started to turn towards the familiar baritone voice, rubbing his eyes.

"Come here."

Akihito was met with the sight of Asami sitting in casual slacks and a polo on the couch with detective Kuroda sitting across from him with an open briefcase at his feet. Documents lay on the coffee table in a few neat piles.

"Oh, hello detective."

"Takaba-kun." Kuroda had a very carefully neutral expression on his face rather than the usual annoyed or disdainful look. Akihito didn't think too long on the odd expression as Asami pulled him down to sit next to him once he had made his way around the couch.

"I have some documents you need to sign." He gestured to Kuroda who picked up a small pile off the table and handed it over.

"What for?" Akihito eyed the papers warily.

"My will. In the event of my death, everything will go to yourself. All assets, properties and the like. All these documents have been written up and approved by my lawyers and they have already been signed by myself. They just need your signature kitten, with Kuroda here as our legal witness."

Akihito blinked. He hadn't considered Asami's death. In fact he had been mentally avoiding any thoughts of the demise of his lover. He obviously was in a high casualty profession, if you could call it that, but Akihito still just assumed his lover was invincible. You know, the cliché ten feet tall and bullet proof. He didn't particularly want to examine the emotions that came to mind with the thought of his death.

Asami must have seen those emotions flash across his face as he reached out and ruffled his hair.

"But… I don't want your money." Akihito could hear the sullen tone in his own voice. Dammit, he shouldn't think too hard about this. He was just going to make himself upset.

This time Kuroda spoke up; "Even if you don't, at least this will mean that you won't be suddenly homeless if something happens and if you are unable to work for a while due to grief, then you wouldn't have to. Well, you wouldn't have to work at all if you didn't want to."

Akihito chewed on his bottom lip while he stared worriedly at the papers in Asami's hands. His lover passed them over along with a pen.

"Come on kitten, there is a good chance that nothing will happen but I am always cautious. If anything does happen, I want to still be able to look after you."

Akihito gave a shaky nod and took the documents from Asami's hands. He glanced over the first page and while he didn't understand much of what was said, it did seem to be what he was told. Without wanting to think too much more on the subject, Akihito went through and signed each page. As soon as he was done, Asami snatched the papers out of his hands and passed them over to Kuroda, who looked through each one briefly before nodding and packed up everything into the briefcase at his feet.

"Well, it all seems in order, I'll give these to the lawyers on my way back." He got up and gave a small nod to Asami then glanced at Akihito briefly.

"Congratulations."

"Huh?"

Kuroda didn't respond but just exited the penthouse. Akihito stared after his retreating form confused. Why was he congratulating him? He didn't want Asami's money, even more so if it meant his death. Why the hell would you congratulate someone on the prospect of wealth at the death of a lover? His thoughts circled around until he looked over at Asami.

Akihito froze in place, alarm bells ringing in his head. Asami had his trademark smirk in place but it seemed a lot more satisfied and sinister than usual.

"What did I sign?" Apprehension was twisting in his gut, after the first page he hadn't looked at anything other than the place where he had to sign. He had the sinking feeling he should have read the papers over before adding his signature.

"Exactly what we said."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, there was one document right at the end that was a little different."

Asami leaned forward, pushing Akihito down onto his back on the couch, hands pinning him down. He leaned forward until his lips were barely touching his ear and purred;

"You're going to make an excellent housewife Asami Akihito."


End file.
